Revolution
by Lt.chris
Summary: In 2978, Earth has entered space and humans are looking for homes in different systems. One of theis systems is the Lylat System. New charcters, new heros, and old enemies. Chapter 2 up and running! Lightning Fox Studios inc.
1. Chapter 1: Before the storm

Revolution

Cast:

Intergalactic Police:

Captain William "Hawk" Hawkins- Hawk, Squad leader, uses a G1ARA2, age: 48

Gunnery Sgt. James "Rilly" O'Rilly- Fox, combat engineer and technician, uses a G8SGA1, age: 35

Sgt. Dominic "Jinks" Jenkins- Red Wolf, sniper, uses a G2SRA4, age: 30

United Worlds Navy:

Vice Admiral Richardson (unknown first name) – Husky, Captain of UWN (United Worlds Navy) _Adversity,_ age: 48

The Four wings mercenary group:

First Lieutenant Richard Oliveria- Desert Wolf, Pilot of the _Death Stocker V _(398-Skyline)_,_ Small arms export, age: 32

Lieutenant Commander Nagasay (unknown Last name) – Gray Wolf, Pilot of _the Blazing sun _(Z500 Corvette), Assassin, age: 39

Lieutenant Junior Grade Mina (Unknown last name) – Gray Wolf, Pilot of _The Blue Ice _(TI88 Intruder), Corpsmen (Medic), age: 33

Russ (Unknown last name) - Raccoon, Thief, Holder of the magical sword _Truth,_ pilot of _The Truth and Reconciliation _(J360 Magnum)_,_ age: 28

Mercenaries:

Lance Corporal Keo (last name unknown) – Fox, field expert, ex-IP agent, unverified weapon usage, age: Unknown, around 30

Also staring the Star Fox Team:

Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Krystal, and Falco Lombardi

In addition, Jason McCloud, son of Fox and Krystal, Bill Grey, ROB, Katt Monroe, and The Star Wolf Team

Moreover, the return of an old villain.

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

"Exiting FTL in five." came the voice of the navigator on the UWN _Adversity._ The _Adversity_ had been in what is called Hyperspace for almost two weeks and was preparing to drop into a new star system located two weeks a way from Plutonium. The system had abnormal activity so it was believed that it was populated with an advanced race of aliens. When the UW asked for a voluntary battle group to go into the system, Vice Admiral Richardson and his battle group, the Adversity Group, were the first to sign up. Two weeks ago, they left from high orbit over Plutonium and headed to the new system. Now they were lass then 3 minutes from their target coordinates. Again, the navigator, a leopard of about 20, came over the speakers, "Approaching destination. Radar now activated, shutting down drive now." Stars flared into existence on the view port at the front of the bridge on the _Adversity._ Admiral Richardson looked up from his control board at his command ring. The admiral is a Husky of about 48, who had served in too many wars. "Bring us about 30 degrees and scan for the rest of the group." As he said that, the 12 remaining ships appeared on the tactical display in front of the admiral. "Found a planet near by, sir, putting it on display." The display shifted and a large planet that was a dark, muddy brown and looked uninhabitable. "Contact!" yelled the radar operator, "Moving toward our position now." On the display, about 28 long red ships about the size of a heavy frigate were coming to great them with fully charged weapons. The Admiral did not wait to see if they were friendly, "Shields to full power!" The weapons officer, a dingo with quick reflexes, sent more power to the shields and barely managed to get power to the shields before the first bombardment of laser fire hit the ship. After a short blast, the enemy was not expecting them to have shields, the laser fire stopped. Not wasting a single second, Admiral Richardson ordered a new course, "Move the fleet back into Hyperspace and jump us to the other side of this system to regroup." The navigator's fingers danced across his control board and again stars faded from the view screen then quickly reappeared as the fleet entered and exited hyperspace. "Sir," came the voice of the radar operator, "new contacts and planet." Dammit, right into another trap. The tactical display shifted to show this time a planet that looked much like Mother Earth and had a small fleet of blue and white ships that looked strangely familiar. Before the Admiral could order another jump, the radio came to life, "Holt, You have entered Cornerian territory, respond please." The voice sounded like a British or a Panther accent, or it was the admiral's last meal. What also surprised them was that the unknown spices could speak English. The Admiral stepped up to the mike and spoke in a clear voice, "This is Vice Admiral Richardson, Commander of the UWN 3rd navy battle group Adversity, and we have come here looking of peace." The other ships in the battle group moved into a defensive formation around the _Adversity_ as communication continued. "Admiral, move your command ship away from your fleet and ours will do the same for a peace meeting." The Admiral nodded to the navigator, who was trampoline with friar so much that he had to type in the command sequence several times before he got it right. The ship lumbered into the spot where the other command ship was to meet them. On the other side, several ships moved aside to let a ship that was the same design but much larger. "Admiral, I ask for permission to board your ship." Therefore, they wanted peace as well, a good start for inter galactic relations, unlike when the humans found the Plutoniums. "Please, I will very much like that, a new start for allies." He hadn't said friends because the aliens might still be hostel in peace with them. Out of the hanger of the ship came a small transport craft that headed for there main hanger bay. The Admiral stud up and called the troops in the bay to form up to welcome the diplomatic party. Then he got up and moved to the elevator at the rear of the bridge. As he entered, he said to the bridge crew, "Wish me luck, big time."

In the hanger, the 27th Armoured Marine Expedition Force was ready for the transport, which was larger then it looked. The Marines Commander, a human lieutenant, stud next to the Admiral as the loading ramp of the transport came down. Out of the ship came a middle age rabbit in a white over coat. From behind him came a platoon of dogs that formed up on the other side of the ship then the 27th AME. The rabbit moved slowly from old age but he still looked like he was in good health. The Admiral did what most would do in front of a superior and on time with the Lieutenant snapped a crisp solute. The rabbit returned the solute before holding out his hand. The admiral took a small step forward and shook his hand, "Welcome aboard the _Adversity_, I am Admiral Richardson and this is my Lieutenant." The rabbit looked up and down the young human with interest, and then returned his attention back to the Admiral, "Nice to meet you, I am General Peppy Hare, Commander of Corneria." The rest of the meeting went well after that and an alliance was quickly agreed on. After the meeting, three ships were sent back to Mother Earth to bring good news. The rest of the fleet landed on Corneria for a warm welcome to a fruit full relationship. Humans had a really hard time: They found exactly the same thing they found on Plutonium. Nevertheless, not every ware was there happiness. That night a comet fell out of the sky into the atmosphere of Corneria. Instead of trailing a white tail, the comet had a tail that was blood red. It landed in a forest in a small park in Corneria city.

~ _3 weeks later_

Jason McCloud was walking home from school that day. Not much has happened in the past weeks. Jason is a fox whose fur was a light orange and streaks of blue running down his back and tail. His birthday was tomorrow and he will be 15 years old. Jason was bored those days so he wasn't looking were he was going and ran into a hobo. "Sorry sir." He said but the hobo looked at him then walked off with out a word. The hobo had a hood up, so Jason couldn't see his face but some thing about the person made Jason unsure. Then a shadow came overhead and blacked out the sun. Looking up, Jason saw a huge ship, possibly twice the size of the _Great Fox II_, hovering over the city. The ship looked like two bubbles with engines and weapons strapped to it. It was both beautiful and scary. On the side in big blue letters was UWN _Mother Earth._ Off to the side of it was the _Great Fox II_. Being one of the largest ships in the system, the _Great Fox II_ was dwarfed by the _Mother Earth_ by both size and weapons. Knowing that his parents, Fox and Krystal McCloud, were going to call him soon, Jason ran back to his flat. The shortest route was threw the forest in the park near his home. Running at full speed, Jason entered the forest. Soon Jason came to a small clearing. "That's odd." Jason thought, "This wasn't here last time." At the middle of the clearing sat a small black rock. Jason found it interesting, so he put it in his school bag and continued back to his home. Jason's apartment was on the 12th floor of a 23-story building in the middle of the city. After a short ride up the elevator, Jason arrived at his apartment. Before he could enter, Katt Monroe came out of her room to talk to him, "Your parents called, they were wandering where you were." One reason the called Katt was that Jason did not have a portable comlink and his parents were friends with Katt. "Thanks, I'll give them a call." Jason got his key card out and entered his families flat. The flat was a two-bed room modest apartment. Jason went to the comlink and sent an instant message to the _Fox_ for his parents. Sitting down at the table, Jason got out the rock he had found in the forest. Curiously, Jason got a hammer and started chipping away at the rock. Suddenly it burst open and Jason passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

"Contact, baring 280 by 39 in the lower quadrant." yelled the radar operator of the

_Assent Magnum_ after they had exited slip space. The _Magnum_ was a Cornerian stealth

frigate on a mission to watch all activity of the planet Venom. The captain, a coonhound,

looked at the ship pattern, "Continue with the operation, the fighters are not in an attack

pattern." Soon the fighters passed under the _Magnum_ without even budging in their

direction. Even though it was no secret that stealth ships were out in space, just no one

know if they were real. The Venoms claimed to have the best stealth ship, but that was

unproven. The _Magnum_ stared moving on its planed course and soon was deep in

Venom territory. "Beginning active sonar search." Active sonar was untraceable and

wasn't as good as radar, but could used on stealth ships. As the _Magnum_ passed over

a space station, the sonar picked up some unusual activity. Before the captain could

order anything, a laser shot shit the starboard side of the _Magnum_. The worst nightmare

of a stealth captain had happened, they had been detected. Not wasting any energy,

the navigation operator sent the ship on course to the warp gate transmitter. Designed

and only used by stealth ships, the transmitter activated a warp gate for the _Magnum._

Once the ship entered, with half of the Venom defense fleet after them, the gate closed.

As it turned out, the fighters that flew by them had spotted them by accidently passing

throw the shadow of the _Magnum_. The _Magnum_ sent all its power to it engines to get

home. Now it was a race to stop a war.

_Back at Cornerian city_

Fox McCloud walked the long halls of the _Great Fox II_ with several things on his mind.

One of thou things is about his son. Other then the instant message, he had not spoke

to him yet. Krystal had called home but he had not picked up. That puzzled him, unless

his son was hiding something, Jason would have picked up. "Fox, get to the bridged,"

came the voice of his best friend and wing mate Falco Lombardi, "Something has

happened." Fox ran down the halls of the _Fox_ as fast as he could. If something needed

the help of the Star Fox team, it had to be important.

_Mean while at Fox's family apartment_

Jason hurt all over his body. The shards of rock that had impaled him had not killed him,

but sent laces of pain across his body. Slowly, he was being pushed out of his body by

someone or something. Suddenly it was over, Jason could not move, instead his body

was doing stuff by itself. Then deep in the back of his head came a voice, it sounded old

but very familiar. "I'm back!" said the voice, "Do not resist me boy, you are weak like

your father, even thou he was the one who killed me." Jason was puzzled by this, "Who

are you, what do you want from me?" The voice laughed and this time instead of talking

in his mind, he talked as Jason as if Jason's body was the voices, "Who am I? What an

odd question. I was once the most powerful person in the whole Lylat system, now I've

return, sort of. I am the all powerful Andross." Jason realized at that moment they were

doomed. His dad had only barely killed Andross and the rock he found in the park was a

life gem. Sense the pieces were in Jason, as long as he was alive Andross was alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown outcomes

Limping its way to the Cornerian shipyards, the _Assent Magnum_ was all over the news;

only the part that it is the Army counselled a stealth ship. It was just a normal frigate that

was jumped by a small Venom attack force. In the Cornerian GHQ (General Head

Quarters), General Peppy and the UW foreign advisor, a Human by the name of McCall,

were looking over the sonar data from the _Magnum_ in Peppy's office. The data was

very interesting; the Venoms were building up their reserves in weapons, vehicles,

ordinance, and men as if they were going to start a war. "Why would that be?" asked

McCall, "From what I understand, the Venoms have never won a war with Star Fox in it,

and the UWN(United Worlds Navy) and UWA(United Worlds Army) forces will be more

then a match to them." Peppy know that and so did the Venoms, "Yes, I am sure if war

broke out they would hardly stand a chance but still, why build up your army if you know

you would lose?" McCall thought hard bout this and concluded, "Maybe they are using it

as a front to hide a new weapon that could do massive damage." Peppy pondered what

McCall had said and reached over to the intercom to call for his officers. "McCall, there

is too many outcomes here, one of them I don't want to go throw again." "I think we

should call the IP, they know how to handle situations like this." Peppy was confused at

this, "The IP?" "Yes, you could list them as the largest privet army out there but they

help in force the law, I believe that if you move your army that could increases tensions

and make civilians panic." Good point, I hope you have them on speed dial." "Standard

issue to have a mercenary force on stand by." and the call was made. "I will also call

Star Fox and see if they could help out too."

_On the planet Plutonium:_

The warehouse was nothing special, located two miles out of Hall Point, the planets

capital city and largest spaceport this side of the Epistle system, the warehouse tonight

will be the exchange point for two gangs. At around midnight, a large 4x4 truck pulled

up in front of the warehouse and five gang members got out and empted the cargo onto

a small 6x6 utility go-kart. This was being observed by a group of figures high up on a

cliff not far from the warehouse. "Well Capt, I think that proves your theory on how

stupid gangs around this part of the galaxy are." Said one of the figures, who had a

large rifle with a scope attached. "Ya, and now we got to go in there and kill them all."

said the Capt. Then a voice came over the radio "Here that Maxi, now you can use _Tod_

and _Mord_." "Finally," now it was a deep, feminine voice, "They are killing nothing except

dust lately." "Alright, Squad, move to the front door and secure the location." Out of the

darkness, four figures moved silently and quickly to the door. They were dressed in a

black suit that covered their bodies. The Captain, easily noticeable for the two silver

bars embedded into the front of his helmet, lead the group, holding a assault rifle with a

large 40mm drum fed grenade launcher that was called a G1ARA2, stopped behind the

truck, "Rilly, see if they left any traps at the door." Rilly, who had a G9SMG and a small

black backpack, walked slowly to the door. As he was about to look for booby traps, the

door opened to revel a surprised looking gang member. There was a short pause as

everyone stopped to find out what had just happen. Then it all happened at once, Rilly

started firing at the gang member, alarms went off inside the warehouse, and gun fire

erupted from inside warehouse. After about five minutes of fighting almost all of the

gang members were either killed or wounded. The squad located the leader of the gang

for "a heart to heart" chat. Before they could get any were, they got a mandatory radio

call from HQ. The Captain moved to the gang leader, who was setting down on the floor

with his hands tied up. "Sorry for this but we just got new deployment orders." Maxi, who

was holding her favourite weapons of all time, _Tod_ and _Mord,_ moved to the Captain

side, "Now you see, your not aloud to know my name but I'm going to tell you anyway,"

The Captain leaned in closer, "My name is Captain William "Hawk" Hawkins, and now I

have to kill you." With that Maxi held up _Tod_ and fired a single 12 gag shot gun shell into

the mans face. Once that was done the squad moved back up the cliff to where they

hade barked their M91 assault truck. "Sir, what are our orders?" asked the figure with

the sniper riffle. Captain Hawks turned to him and said, "Jinks, we've been asked by the

Cornerian army to look into some strange activity over a planet called Venom, we are to

rendezvous with the Star Fox team in three days at the spaceport over Corneria." Jinks

sat down in the passenger seat of the M91 and Rilly slid into the drivers seat while

Hawks and Maxi got into the flat bed dominated with the assume duel M62 Vulcan II

turret. They left the warehouse and got on to the main highway towards the Hall Point

spaceport.

_At the spaceport:_

Falco Lombardi stud on the plat form with his Arwing sitting off to the side in its specially

designed cradle along with the rest of the Star Fox team Arwings along with the

experimental Arwing II. The team of IP operatives were to arrive to day and yet for being

highly trained, they weren't here yet. He was about to walk back to the command room

to see if the radar had picked them up, when something slammed into the back of his

head and knocked him out. Much later he woke to find himself laying on a soft bed. His

head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. "Morning sun shine, have

a nice nape." Falco sat up and looked to his left. Standing over him was a hawk dressed

in a black armour of some type. "Man, was that you guys who knocked me out?" "No,

we came in and found you laying there and I think one of your ships is messing." Not

really a big deal, Arwings are expensive but they are replaceable, except maybe the

Arwing II. Falco quickly got up and looked around the hanger. "Shit!" He yelled as he

saw which one had been stolen: the Arwing II. "Fox is going to kill me!" He quickly ran to

the nearest control panel and powered up the radar. It was no were in sight. Falco then

sent out a emergency call to the _Great Fox II_ "R.O.B, tell Fox that someone stole the

Arwing II and tell him the IP operatives are here." "Affirmative" came the mono tone

voice of R.O.B. Falco turned back to the squad, "Sorry about that, but the ship that was

stolen was a experimental version of the ships you see around the hanger, it is faster,

has better armour, and more powerful weapon systems." At the far end of the hanger

the rest of the Star Fox team pored in. "Falco, what happened?" Asked Fox as he got

closer, "I don't know, I was getting bored waiting for thesis guys, so I was about to look

on the radar when something heavy hit me hard in the back of my head." One of the

operatives, a wolf who had a large rifle slung on his back, walked forward holding a

large wrench, "And I think I found out what was used to knock you out," After hefting the

wrench a few times, he came to a conclusion, "the attacker intended to kill you but from

how heavy this wrench is, I think that he wasn't very strong, about as strong as a 15

year old boy, and from the angle of attack makes him about 5 foot, 6 in tall." Krystal,

who was very interested, asked "You got all that from a wrench?" "No, I also was that

the bruised area on his neck is lower than that needed to kill an man and I also looked

on the security tapes." "This is not good."


	4. Chapter 4: It starts now!

_At the Katina outpost:_

"So, Venom has done it again eh?" Commander Bill Grey sat at his desk with his second in command, Lt. Commander John Avery, reading an emergency transmission from Corneria Army/Air force Headquarters.

"Well that's just dandy, shall we up the patrols sir?" Bill thought about this, his base didn't exactly have the best battle recorded. During the first war the base was almost destroyed by a Venom capital ship, in the Aparoid invasion the base staff was wiped out and Bill nearly lost his life too. Giving past experience that seemed like a good idea, "Tell the Husky squadron to up its patrols and for Bulldog to have more ships on permanent stand by."

Lt. Commander Avery left to for fill his duty. Bill got up and started walking around the room unsteadily. Now it was a waiting game. Bill stopped at the large window behind of his desk, which behind 5 inches of laser-proof glass, gave him a good view of his base. Letting out a long sigh, Bill know that if he was attacked even with both Husky and Bulldog squadrons at full capacity, the base would fall without reinforces.

Bill was still looking out when he heard his door open slowly and quietly. Bill figured it was a Venom spy and kept looking out to fool him. The spy creped forward slowly but seemed to be new to this. Bill kept his right arm straight and let the small 6 inch knife that he kept up in his sleeve fall into his hand.

It all happened very quickly. Bill wiped around and shoved the blade into the gut of the man, or actually the gut of a panther that was holding a small cutlass, and then Bill did a round house kick and hit the panther right in the face. The noise from the panther falling was heard by two air men who were walking by. Both entered with their blasters drown but put them away when they saw the assassin lying on the floor dead.

"Get me Lt. Commander Avery and the head of security!" minutes later Bill, Avery and the head of security, Sergeant Crews, were standing around a table which the assassin was laying on. "Sir, I will say again, I have absolutely no idea how he got in." Bill knew that, "I know, but still, who is this guy?" as he said this, a leopard in a lap coat walked up. "I know who he is, but you're not going to like it." Now it was Avery's turn to ask, "What do you mean, Doc?"

The Doc walked over to a portable computer and typed in a few commands. "His name was Panther Caroso," the Doc said as he swirled the computer screen around to face Bill, Avery, and Crews, "He's an ex-member of the Star Wolf mercenary group, which broke up about 3 years ago, he is wanted in over 13 planets, newest of this is Earth and Plutonium, both UW held planets." Bill looked down at the body of Panther, thinking about what this meant for the base and the rest of the Cornerian military

_Great Fox II on rout to Venom:_

Fox sat at the main control station that usually Peppy sat at before he became General Peppy. _Do they always have to have old wise farts for the position of General?_ Fox sighed and continued to type away. In the engineering station, Slippy kept the _Fox_ in working condition, and Amanda was working in the back on R.O.B's new upgrade. Fox looked over his shoulder at Slippy and Amanda.

The two had meet a long time ago and Slippy always talked about marring her, but he could never work up the guts to ask her. Fox wasn't one to ask ether, it had taken him a few years to ask Kristal out on a date them a few more to marry her. Falco and Katt started going out recently after years of fighting. All this made Fox think about Jason, _Jeez, Jason is 15 now and I haven't even talked to him in days, I wonder if Krystal is thinking the same thing?_

Truth is Krystal was thinking about Jason and had several times tried to contact him, _Man I wish we gave him a portable com-link._ Krystal sitting on the bed in the room her and Fox used trying to get Jason. She finally got fed up and laid back. Looking up at the ceiling, she got an idea. Krystal closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Krystal is one of the few people in the galaxy that have telekinesis powers and, as far as she knows, the only one that is not obsessed with power. Krystal also believes that it might be possible that Krystal's race, the Cerians, all had the gift of telekinesis and other mind powers. Could that have lead to the destruction of Ceria, Krystal's home planet, nearly 30 years ago?

Krystal focused her mind on Corneria to find Jason, but she didn't feel his presence. _That's odd, he should be there._ In fact, she couldn't feel him anywhere! This troubled Krystal deeply. _Maybe I'm too far away; my powers have been drifting away lately._ Krystal got up and walked out of the room and headed to the gallery for something to eat, she had a large apatite lately.

_Five hours later:_

Everyone, including the IP squad, stood on the bridge of the _Fox_ as they approached Venom. Fox remembered the first time he, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco had battled Andross' Army above and in the atmosphere of Venom. Fox turned to R.O.B, "Call up Dash, maybe we can sort this out quickly." One of the IP agents, a large polar bear named Maxi, looked like she wanted to kill something; she kept fingering her weapons. R.O.B. turned back to Fox, "Incoming message from Dash."

On screen, Dash appeared to be hiding, "Fox, were in trouble, someone in the Venom army did a coup on me, and I'm hiding in a storage container on the Space Station. Platform Six." The signal was lost after that. Fox turned back to R.O.B. "Battle stations, everyone to the ships!" The deck exploded with activity as everyone scrambled. The IP agents ran to the hanger where their drop ship is, while Fox, Falco and Krystal went to their gun lockers to prepare for the rescue operation. Meanwhile, Slippy contacted Peppy and update him on the situation.

A few minutes later the five ship formation, three Arwings, one drop ship, and the _Great Fox II,_ were heading straight for the Space Station where Dash said he is. Fox lead the formation. The Arwing he was piloting was an older model; in fact it was the one he used on Sauria when General Scales had ruled the planet. "All right here's the plan, First, Slippy will create a distraction using the _Great Fox's_ canons, then, when all the fighters are lunched, we'll provide cover for the drop ship, the drop ship will head straight for the platform and try to find Dash. I bet that once you land and start shooting at the Venoms, he'll come to you guys." "Good plan," Said Hawks, the IP squad captain, "But I found one small problem in your plan." Fox ran the plan in he's head again, "Where?" Suddenly, massive volume of anti-aircraft fire came at them, and Fox had to yank hard on his control stick in order not to get hit.

"That's the problem; the AA fire is too much for us to fly in and I bet they also have larger canons that can make mice meat out of the _Great Fox II._" Slippy pulled the _Fox_ back to a safe distance, "Fox, he's right! I'll never get in range if this keeps up!" "Pull back, we need to rethink our position!"

_On the space station:_

Dash sat in total darkness. He could hear people running around outside and laser fire as well. _Come on, Fox._ Earlier, Dash had tried to get to his ship, the _Revolution,_ but was intercepted by members of the coup. In fact, everyone in the army was in the coup, but nobody had taken responsibility for the coup. _What is happening to my planet?_

_Back on the _Fox II:

Fox strained his brain to get a plan. No matter which way he looked at the problem, he could not find a good plan. Fox, Slippy, R.O.B. and Hawks were standing on the bridge while everyone ells was flying around the _Fox_ _II_ in case of an attack. Slippy gave up and walked back over to the main control station, "It's helpless, I cant think of anything short of jumping to our doom, we can't get Dash now, but if we wait for reinforcements Dash might be spotted and killed."

Hawks looked at Slippy, "Wait, what did you say about jumping?" Fox could see where this was going, "Oh no, like Slippy said we can't get to him!" Hawks turned to Fox, "Tell me, is the Venom defence turrets manual or auto?" "Manual, but I don't see how that is going to help us." Hawks then turned to R.O.B. "How much explosives are needed to destroy a Venom turret?" R.O.B. pressed a few buttons on a council to calculate the answer, "18 lbs. of military grade explosives are needed to significantly damage a Venom defence turret." Hawks rubbed his hands together as a plan formed in his mined, "Ok, here' what we'll do, first: Me and my team will use a method called space jumping to get to the platform, next: We'll destroy as many turrets as possible so that the drop ship can come and get us, by then we should have found Dash, if not, well we'll get to that later, Fox, you and your team will provide top cover for us."

Fox instantly started naming things that could go wrong, but did not find many if not any. Slippy still thought it was a bad idea, "Can I ask you a question: Are you suicidal?!" Hawks laughed and walked off the bridge, "Only on Monday!" Slippy took him literally and pulled up a calendar. Maybe it was Hawks luck, because it was Monday. Hawks voice came over the radio, "Ok everyone we have a plan, code named operation "First Strike."


End file.
